


Hela Loses Her Cool!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angry Hela, Angry Odin, Blackmail, Fluff, Magic, Protective Thor, Red bottom, Sisterly spanking, Worried Friggs, after spanking cuddles, childish pranks, cuteness, naughty loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Imagine if you will, An Asgard where Hela was raised with the princes. When 12 year old Loki plays a nasty but harmless prank on her she lays a severe spanking on him, causing her to worry about Odin's reaction should he find out! Loki wastes no time working things in his favour! Angry Hela, Protective Thor, Furious Odin, Worried Frigga, rascally Loki and one adorable little bottom spanked much too hard!





	Hela Loses Her Cool!

Many thanks to Rosalie for inspiring this story! <3

Imagine if you will, that big sister Hela had not been banished. That instead she had grown up alongside Thor and Loki, taking her place as big sister and protector of her younger, royal siblings. Subject to the strict discipline of Odin All Father and Frigga, she grew up quite a different girl! This story is what I think might have been. Hela and Thor, being close in age, have grown close and become very protective of their mischievous younger brother. Loki chafes under their strict control, often playing one off the other to his advantage! This story takes place when Thor and Hela are left in charge of Asgard while Odin and Frigga go on a diplomatic mission to another realm…

Loki sat at the table, disinterestedly picking at his evening meal under the watchful eye of his elder siblings. The twelve year old prince had been ordered by his father to obey them and so far it seemed he was obeying.   
“Eat little brother.” Thor said, skewering a piece of meat from Loki’s plate and handing the fork to him. Loki glowered at him sullenly but took the offered bite.   
“How long are you going to sulk, Loki?” Hela asked, smiling. “Father left us in charge because we are the elder children. You mustn’t feel slighted.”   
“I don’t.” Loki muttered as he chewed.   
“Then what has you in this dark humour, Little One?” Hela asked sweetly.   
“The pair of you are stricter than father.” The young prince pouted. Thor and Hela smiled at one another.  
“Well, if you behave yourself we will not have to be strict with you.” Hela replied, smiling. “We love you, Loki. Never forget that.”   
Hela’s sweet words worked on Loki’s pout, softening it. He looked up at her, his huge, blue green eyes wide and innocent.   
“I love you both too.” He said, returning to picking at his food.   
“You must remember that we care about you, even when we discipline you.” Thor added, patting Loki’s narrow shoulder. 

* * * *

One hour later, Loki was rigging up a supposedly harmless but hilarious prank on Hela. Loki and Thor had long teased her about her obsession with makeup and hair products. She was a raven haired beauty and took full advantage of it, right down to her nail varnish. On this occasion Loki thought it might be funny to tinker with the colours of her beauty products. He cast a spell over them, altering their chemistry so that, although they appeared the same colour, when applied they would take on wild shades! He also made sure that once applied, the makeup would be nearly impossible to take off! He chuckled to himself as he cloaked himself and slipped out of her quarters, unseen.   
The next morning, An almost inhuman screech came from Hela’s chambers! Loki cringed but covered his mouth, laughing. Thor flew into the corridor from the Throne Room to see what the fuss was about. Hela emerged from her chambers, her face an odd blue colour! Her hair, normally jet black was pink! She looked a fright and she was on a mission to get her hands on Loki! Thor intercepted her before she made it to his chambers.   
“No Hela! Wait. I will deal with it.”   
“Not a chance, brother. He did this to me and I want his soft little hide for myself! She seethed.   
“Sister, you are too angry. I cannot allow you to discipline our little brother while you are so angry. You may harm him.”   
“I may harm YOU if you don’t clear the way Little Brother!”   
Thor smiled and held his hands up, surrendering as she swept past him, making a bee line for Loki’s chambers.   
“Take care not to hurt him, sister!” Thor called after her. He winced, knowing she would really tan his little backside for this jape.   
Hela pushed the doors open to find a seemingly empty room.   
“Loki? I know you’re in here, little brother. Show yourself and I will have mercy on you.” She heard a whimper from across the room. Loki uncloaked himself, looking very small and very frightened. The sight of him melted some of Hela’s anger.   
“You’ve been a very naughty boy, baby brother.” She hissed through clenched teeth. “Big sister is going to have to warm that naughty little bottom of yours.” Another whimper came from Loki, further melting her anger. “First, I want you to lift the spell.” Loki obediently waved his fingers and Hela’s appearance went back to normal.   
“I’m sorry sister. I thought it was a funny prank.” The boy said timidly.   
“I’m sure you did. But it was very naughty and you must be punished. Now come to sister and take your spanking like a good boy.” Her voice and expression were much softer and Loki’s terror waned. Perhaps if he obeyed she would spare him some pain. He moved across the room cat like and wary. When he finally reached her he stretched his arms out for a hug. Hela gathered him in, cuddling him warmly, stroking his silken hair. After a moment she walked him to the edge of the bed and sat down, drawing the skinny boy over her leg.   
“P…please don’t spank me hard, sister.” Loki squeaked, wriggling his little bottom. Hela smiled down at the cuteness and gently drew his britches down, revealing a pale, soft, adorably round little rump. She ghosted her hand over it gently, sending shivers up Loki’s spine. Hela began to spank her little brother briskly. The sting was sharp and quickly wrung a yelp from him after each swat. She was on a mission to make sure this little devil learned his lesson about mucking about with her makeup! Her mind occupied, she didn’t notice that her swats were growing sharper as she carried on. Loki began to struggle and shriek! His little bottom pinked up quickly and his yelps were accompanied by tears.   
“OUCH! Please sister! *SMACK!* OUCH!” She carried on, cracking her palm down on Loki’s already sore little behind. His cries were loud and panicked. Thor, hearing them from the corridor, pushed in to find Hela scalding the small boy’s bottom red raw!   
“Hela! That’s enough!” Thor shouted, rushing to the bed and grabbing her arm. Loki’s poor little tail was bright pink and burning like fire! He was crying hard and limp over his sister’s lap. She seemed to snap out of it and reached down, rubbing the burning skin gently, aware of the heat radiating from it. The young prince moaned and wept at the slightest touch.   
“Come here, Little One.” Hela cooed, lifting Loki into her arms. He was warm all over, as he tended to be when spanked. His chest hitched even as she comforted him. “There, there. It’s all over sweetling. Sister has you safe.” She cooed, rocking him in her arms.   
“Muh…my bottom hurts!” He moaned, hugging Hela’s neck with both pipestem arms.   
“Shhhh. I know, Little One. You were a naughty boy and sister had to spank that precious little bottom. It will stop hurting soon.” Loki sniffled and nodded, gripping his sister’s neck. His bottom was stinging something awful and there was no sign that it was going to let up. Just when Hela was sure his crying was ended Loki began to sob again, tugging at his britches. “What’s wrong, baby?” She asked, brows knit with concern.   
“It won’t stop stinging!” He wailed, wetting her shoulder with his tears. Hela patiently comforted him, wondering if she went too far.   
“Let sister see, sweetling.” Hela said, standing Loki up and turning him around. She gently peeled his leggings down to find his bottom bright red. The poor little thing’s bottom looked close to bruising!   
”Oh Loki, I didn’t mean to spank you so hard.” She said, cuddling him tenderly. She felt horrible!   
Thor placed a supportive hand on the back of Loki’s head. He kissed the top of his head and tried to comfort him. The child was still crying and a frown overspread Thor’s face. Hela looked up with worry etched on her face.   
“I spanked him too hard.” She said guiltily. Thor reached down and picked his little brother up, cuddling him tenderly. He turned him bottom up and hissed at the state of his behind. He ghosted his hand over the burning flesh, making Loki moan pitifully.   
“I will go after some ice and salve.” He lay him on the bed with his britches down. As he left to fetch the salve and ice, Thor began to panic. What if his parents returned to find Loki in this state? As he walked a memory surfaced. His little brother was possessed of his mother’s magic! He could heal himself! Quickly Thor scooted back to the room, smiling. When he arrived, Loki was laying on the bed, his poor little cherry red tail looking horrible. He went to the bed and sat down next to him. “Loki? Can you heal your own bottom?”   
“Y…yes. But I’m not allowed to!” Loki squeaked. Thor smiled and patted his back. 

“I give you permission to heal your bottom, brother.” Instantly, a soft, green mist encircled his little bottom and the redness disappeared. Loki sighed and relaxed immediately! Thor picked him up, cuddling him tenderly. “Better?” He asked.   
“Yes.” Loki piped adorably, still hitching from the trauma of the spanking. Loki reached up and hugged Thor, putting a wide smile on the big Viking’s face. His tears slowed as he was cuddled and finally stopped.   
“That’s my good boy. Yes, Brother and sister love you, sweetling.” Thor cooed as he held him. He rubbed the little bottom gently making Loki sleepy. In minutes he was out cold, snoring softly. The pair kissed his sweet face as Thor laid him down for a nap. For the rest of the day Loki was well behaved. Hela and Thor were extremely loving and gentle with him. By the time Odin and Frigga returned the little prince was back to normal. 

* * * *

“Papa! Mama!” Loki cried when the All Parents landed. Heimdall grinned as the boy flew into the loving arms of his parents. Thor and Hela smiled at one another conspiratorially.   
“Hello my baby!” Frigga said, lifting Loki into her arms and cuddling him. “Did you miss your mama?” Loki kissed her face sweetly, hugging her neck.   
“Yes mama. I missed both of you very much.” Odin reached out and took Loki into his own arms, giving his a cuddle and patting his little bottom.   
“Papa missed you too, sweetling. Were you a good boy?” Loki pulled away and looked deep into his father’s eyes.   
“No papa. I played a prank on Hela and she spanked me too hard.” Odin frowned.   
“Is that so?” Odin replied, sitting the boy on his feet. “Well, it sounds like you two need to explain yourselves. Thor and Hela looked at one another nervously. Thor cleared his throat.   
“It’s true father. Loki cast a spell on Hela’s makeup and she spanked his bottom. He’s alright now though. I told him to heal his bottom.”  
“Why should he need to heal it?” Odin loomed over Thor threateningly.   
“I…I may have spanked him too hard.” Hela weighed in cautiously. Frigga and Odin looked at one another.   
“He is but twelve years old, Hela. He is a small child. You are a grown woman. What could he possibly have done to warrant such severe treatment?” Hela cringed under Odin’s stare.   
“I….I mean he….” She stuttered. Odin’s ire was rising.   
“It’s alright now father. His bottom is healed.” Thor put in.   
“That’s not the point!” Odin growled. “He is a baby! You are adults. I trusted you to protect him, not beat him.” Suddenly, Odin became aware that Loki was behind him, crying softly. He lifted his into his arms. “What is it child?” He asked, cuddling him.   
“Please don’t be angry at Thor and Hela papa.” The boy sniffled. Odin cuddled him and patted his bottom gently.   
“But Hela spanked you too hard.” The All Father said softly, booping the child’s nose. He stopped crying and offered a weak smile.   
“I was naughty papa. She didn’t mean to spank me too hard.” Odin kissed his forehead.   
“Alright.” He whispered, setting Loki on his feet again. He rounded on Hela and she cringed.   
“I did my best to make it up to him, father.” She said meekly.   
“You are lucky that child loves you as he does. For his sake you are spared a thrashing. There will be no repeat of this however. Understood?” Both Thor and Hela nodded nervously. “Very well.” As Odin and Frigga walked away, Thor picked Loki up and hugged him.   
“Thank you, baby brother.”   
“Yes, thank you Little One.” Hela said, stroking the child’s curly mop of hair.   
“Okay. I love you both.” Loki said sweetly.   
“You saved us a proper hiding from father.” Hela said, swiping her brow. Loki looked at her and smiled. There was something mature in that smile.   
“Yes, I know.” Thor put him on his feet and the boy scampered away. Thor looked to Hela with a sigh.   
“Why do I get the feeling that he will be calling in that favour?” Hela said, watching him go.


End file.
